Óleos y acuarelas
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Como un museo de arte que colecciona piezas de comienzos y finales, porque ambos deben comprender qué desean expresar en sus propios lienzos. Fueron como la diferencia acerca de un cuadro de Van Gogh y uno de Da Vinci.


******Disclaimer: ******Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía. La letra de la canción no es mía, es de Silvio Rodriguez.

Este sábado será San Valentin y yo soy buena festejando cosas inútiles pero ese día estaré ocupada, así que he decidido subir esto hoy. No tiene nada que ver con la festividad pero es un Oikage y _necesitaba _dejarlo acá. ¿Qué puedo decir? Extraño mis clases de arte. En cualquier caso, ¡no me arrepiento de nada!

* * *

**Óleos y acuarelas.**

"_La cobardía es asunto de los hombres, no de los amantes._

_Los amores cobardes no llegan a amores ni historias, se quedan allí."_

* * *

**Acuarelas.**

* * *

Se trataba de conocerse y apoyarse, de comprensión y perdón. De besos robados tras el gimnasio cuando se juntaban para hacer partidos de práctica, siempre a hurtadillas y escondidos de los ojos ajenos que no comprenderían su extraña relación porque supuestamente se odian. Cada vez que se besaban ocurría lo mismo; uno le robaba un beso al otro y entonces, de manera celosa, le respondía que debía devolvérselo. De esa manera tenían una oportunidad para juntar sus labios nuevamente hasta sentir que necesitaban más y más.

Él, que era más alto, lo sujetaba de la cintura que estaba muy lejos de ser como la de una chica porque no era delicada, ni fina sino más bien dura y firme por los músculos tan trabajados que ahí habían. Su compañero, más rudo y torpe para las ocasiones de cariño, lo agarraba del cuello de su camiseta sudada para acercarlo a él todo lo que pudiera.

Si hablaba con alguien acerca de lo que besar significaba haría una mueca de asco porque de imaginar compartiendo saliva con otra persona sonaba repugnante, pero en la práctica eso no se aplicaba o por lo menos no cuando estaban juntos. Sus lenguas se juntaban y le daba igual, sus dientes chocaban entre ruidos sordos y no le interesaba, su saliva se mezclaba pero no se pensaba en las bacterias. En aquellos momentos esas nimiedades no tenían importancia.

Al ser el capitán siempre debían estar corriendo para volver a sus respectivos lugares. Decía que iba al baño, Iwaizumi le regañaba para que no se tardara y mientras tanto Kageyama comentaba de manera casual que iría a comprar algo. Ahí era cuando ambos se encontraban en las sombras y sin medir una sola palabra chocaban el uno con el otro, como si intentaran fundirse en un solo ente. Era extraño pero cuando estaban juntos se sentía demasiado bien, completos, como si el resto del planeta dejara de tener importancia.

Su relación se trataba de caídas y levantadas.

—Siempre cierras los labios antes de tiempo, Tobio-chan —susurraba Oikawa con la frente apoyada en la del menor. Entre el pulgar e índice sujetaba la barbilla de su compañero para señalarle que abriera la boca. Éste se dejaba guiar con un sonrojo visible adornando sus facciones y lo único que podía hacer ante esa reacción era besar su nariz mientras reía—. No puedo besarte bien así.

—No digas esas cosas —murmuraba Kageyama en respuesta, tan bajo que de no encontrarse cerca del otro seguramente no lo hubiera escuchado. Sus ojos no podían aguantar la mirada intensa de Oikawa y sus pupilas siempre terminaban desviándose hacia el costado, aunque por su orgullo se forzaba a sí mismo a observar nuevamente aquellas iris tan cálidas que poseía.

—Adorable.

Volvían a besarse. El tiempo era su enemigo en esas instancias y parecía que veían las manecillas del reloj sobre sus cabezas, corriendo contra ellos para atraparlos en los momentos en que deseaban seguir de esa manera. No importaba lo mucho que se besaran o acariciarían de manera dulce (Oikawa siempre, siempre era tan amable con sus cariños; una caricia suave por su costado que iba del pecho hasta sus caderas, sujetarlo del cuello con calidez y trazar círculos por sus pómulos con los pulgares, juntar sus narices, aspirar el aroma de su cuello), siempre acababan con ganas de más. Podía ser comparado con la droga de cada uno.

—Ahora abres mucho la boca, ¿intentas devorarme?

—Cálla-

Lo volvió a besar sin dejarlo terminar y aunque eso lo molestaba, la atracción entre ambos era suficiente para que lo dejara pasar por alto. Entonces su espalda chocaba con la pared y Oikawa se arrimaba sobre él, siendo un poco más rudo o pasional, podía verse como quisiera. Sus propios brazos se movían sin permiso y se encontraba abrazándolo por el cuello para tenerlo cerca. Se ponía un poco de puntillas a pesar de que la diferencia no era mucha.

Sus ojos se cerraban por inercia y se encontraba lleno de Oikawa; su olor, su tacto, la sensación de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Todo era él.

"_Te quiero"_, creyó haber escuchado de manera fugaz durante unos segundos que se separaron. Oikawa lo estaba abrazando también pero seguramente se había equivocado y escuchó mal. No era posible que Tooru le estuviera diciendo eso ahora, ¿cierto? Sólo era un juego de su propia imaginación.

—Debemos irnos —murmuró con la barbilla apoyada en el hombro del más alto, su aliento cálido chocó contra la oreja de Oikawa haciendo que una sensación de escalofrío lo recorriera. Sus hombros decayeron un poco pero no dejó que se traspasara a sus facciones, simplemente lo abrazó un poco más mientras suspiraba con resignación.

—Claro.

…

La vida era un conjunto de vueltas y enredos. Nunca sabías realmente dónde terminarías, a pesar de que escogieras un camino. Era muy difícil acertar al cien por ciento en una decisión y a veces, se termina más sorprendido que nunca. Cuando uno no espera nada es cuando más terminas sorprendido.

Eso le ocurrió a Oikawa.

Nunca pensó que terminaría unido a Kageyama Tobio, aquel genio que detestó desde el primer momento en que lo vio porque se volvió una amenaza, hubieron tantos momentos en que lo único que deseaba era golpearlo fuertemente en el rostro sin interesarle que éste fuera menor que él. Lo quería lejos, fue así a cada segundo mientras compartieron equipo y cuando estaban separados sólo podía pensar en ser lo suficientemente hábil para nunca tener que verlo desde el suelo, pegado a la derrota.

Jamás habría pensado que en su último año, cuando volviera a encontrarse con su kohai, acabaría enamorado de él. No tenía lógica, ¡si se odiaban! O al menos desde su lado estaba seguro que amor no era lo que sentía por él, pero las cosas terminaron de esa manera y después de un tiempo cayó en cuenta que la razón por la que su corazón se aceleraba no era nada negativo, sino todo lo contrario.

Aceptarlo fue horrible pero irónicamente ahora estaba feliz sabiendo que se encontraba junto a él.

Pero, siempre debe estar ese "pero".

—¡No te acerques! —vociferó Oikawa esa tarde, golpeando la pared que tenía a su lado y de paso dañando su mano. Tenía magma en el pecho y no precisamente de pasión, sino de molestia hacia la persona que tenía enfrente y sí mismo. Sus dientes estaban apretados en una mueca de disgusto y quería tomar a su novio del cuello de su camiseta para golpearlo. No permitiría que lo viera con esa mirada inexpresiva pero con sus ojos llenos de… lástima.

Kageyama se sentía mal por él.

Eso no podía ser posible.

—¡No te acerques! ¡Aléjate! —gritó de nuevo sin importarle que se encontraran en un pasillo que estaba lleno de ojos curiosos. No se podía evitar, se estaba armando un alboroto a su alrededor. Necesitaba estar solo, no quería la lástima de nadie y menos de la persona que lo había vencido. Odiaba esa mirada que le estaba dedicando y lo único que quería era romperlo.

—Oikawa-

—¡Aléjate! —exclamó de nuevo. Su voz subiendo varias octavas y su corazón corriendo como loco. Todavía tenía los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas que había soltado junto a Iwa-chan, aquellas que significaban el remordimiento por haber perdido, porque si tan solo se hubieran esforzado más quizás no hubieran tenido que saborear la derrota cuando se sentían tan cerca de la victoria. Él sabía que algún día perdería contra Tobio (Después de todo, ¡es un genio! Y él simplemente es _bueno_ jugando) pero no estaba preparado y era más doloroso de lo que pensaba. Tal vez en ese momento no estaba respirando y por eso se sentía tan mareado.

Kageyama se quedó de pie frente a él, mirando hacia los lados e intentando mantener su compostura pero no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo podía consolar a una persona que él había hecho sentir mal? Pero, aun así, no se arrepentía. Aunque Oikawa-san fuera su novio él no se dejaría ganar, en la cancha eran iguales y se suponía no habría remordimientos, mas parece se equivocó. No entendía qué pasaba por la cabeza de su pareja pero no resistía esa mirada llena de tristeza que transportaba.

Al mismo tiempo le lastimaba la manera en que lo observaba; tan distante, enfadado… como si lo odiara.

—Sabes que uno de los dos tendría que ganar —musitó con la voz más calmada que logró atrapar, aun así desesperado por hacerlo comprender.

Oikawa sonrió mientras lo observaba.

Kageyama tragó saliva y sostuvo su mirada. Ojala nunca hubiera observado esa sonrisa porque era la más triste que pudo regalarle.

…

Ese día se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro en una plaza de Miyagi, la puesta de sol se encargaba de colorear el cielo de tonos cálidos; anaranjados y violáceos. Las nubes se repartían de manera casi simétrica por el cielo y el viento corría helado. Era normal porque estaba terminando el año y pronto llegaría el invierno, una de las épocas favoritas de Oikawa ya que podían adornar con muchas luces y normalmente nevaba.

Se habían escapado de la biblioteca más temprano de lo usual porque los dos tenían la cabeza hastiada de tanto conocimiento.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que perdieron el último partido de su vida escolar y como estudiantes de tercer año se vieron en obligación de retirarse del equipo para comenzar a preparar los exámenes de admisión a la universidad. Lo cierto era que Oikawa todavía no se acostumbraba a tener tanto tiempo libre. Antes, las actividades del club ocupaban el noventa por ciento de su tiempo pero ahora que ya no tenía que ir el ocio era algo inevitable. A Iwa-chan le ocurría igual y a pesar del tiempo que se encerraban a estudiar, ambos se observaban un momento mientras pensaban en qué hacer después.

Suspiró y se acostó en el césped, apoyando los brazos tras su cabeza a modo de almohada. El lugar se hallaba en paz y poca gente transitaba. La mayoría se sentaba a leer o conversar en voz baja.

Iwa-chan estaba sentado a lo indio a su lado, la guitarra que hace poco había adquirido sobre sus piernas y con dedos poco hábiles intentaba tocar las notas que con mucho esfuerzo logró aprender. Nunca había tomado un instrumento en su vida pero no era tarde para aprender y ahora que tenía tanto tiempo se sentía bien utilizarlo en algo casi productivo. La guitarra era acústica y de un elegante color negro. A pesar de los muchos comentarios de Oikawa (quien lo había acompañado a comprarla) sobre que había visto a varias personas grabarle un nombre, él se rehusó. Le sonaba ridículo.

Había sido gracioso verlo hacer sus berrinches en la tienda. El dependiente lo único que hizo fue observarlos en silencio y luego preguntarles si podía ayudarlos. Como los dos tenían cero conocimientos acerca de las artes musicales se vieron en la obligación de requerir la ayuda y después de lo que pareció la eternidad misma, Iwaizumi se encontraba saliendo con la gran adquisición.

—Iwa-chan, creo que estas mejorando —canturreó Oikawa mientras lo observaba con una sonrisa desde su posición. Su amigo tenía las cejas fruncidas en un gesto de concentración y se mordía el labio inferior.

—Argh, calla, no necesito tu sarcasmo —refunfuñó en respuesta posicionando los dedos en una nota. No se había dado cuenta de lo complicado que era, además ahora que practicaba más a menudo las yemas le dolían. Incluso posicionarla en la forma correcta era algo que le tomaba sus cinco minutos.

—¡Que malo! Lo digo en serio, ¿por qué nunca intentaste tocar antes?

—Porque no tenía tiempo —respondió en voz baja.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras recordaban su tiempo en las canchas y el gimnasio. Todavía dolía darse cuenta que su eso se había acabado y nunca cumplieron la promesa que se hicieron a los catorce años. Oikawa aún no se acostumbraba a caminar directo a la salida en el momento que la campana sonaba en la escuela, normalmente se acordaba a mitad de camino al gimnasio que él ya no tenía razón para ir.

—Bueno… lo haces bien —sonrió intentando recuperar los ánimos.

Volvió su vista al cielo anaranjado en el cual se mostraban pequeños indicios de las estrellas. Quizás podrían quedarse a verlas un poco, antes de que a uno de los dos le diera frío y decidieran irse. Lo más probable es que ese día se quedara a dormir en la casa de Iwa-chan. Verían una película mientras se acurrucaban en la cama que le parecía tan conocida como la propia (la misma que habían utilizado desde que eran unos críos), a la mitad les daría hambre y bajarían a cocinar algo, volverían a acurrucarse y cuando la película terminara ambos hablarían unas dos horas antes de que el sueño realmente llegara. Minutos después de que dijeran "Buenas noches", cuando estuviera desvaneciéndose en dirección al mundo onírico, Iwa-chan se quejaría porque se movía mucho o también porque utilizaba demasiado espacio. Él se negaría a eso con una sonrisa, recibiría una patada y entonces terminarían conversando unas dos horas más. Al final se quedarían dormidos casi a las tres de la madrugada y cuando el despertador sonara en la mañana ninguno querría levantarse, pero al final él sería el primero en ponerse de pie. Mientras Iwa-chan intentaba abrir los ojos, él se ducharía y pediría prestada un poco de su ropa. Por último lo despertaría de nuevo para que se arreglara y fueran a clases.

—Oye, Oikawa.

La voz de Hajime logró sacarlo de su ensoñación. Desviando la mirada del cielo volvió a observarlo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué?

—A ti te gusta alguien, ¿cierto? —preguntó de golpe, pero más que una pregunta era una afirmación disfrazada de ella. Iwaizumi había dejado de intentar sacar notas en la guitarra y lo observaba directamente. Su rostro era serio, detonando que no se encontraba ahí hablando de bromas o por juego.

Oikawa lo observó un momento, por primera vez sin saber qué responder ante aquello, el nerviosismo no le ayudaba porque no comprendía de qué manera se había dado cuenta. A pesar de ser su mejor amigo nunca había sido capaz de decirle sobre su relación con Tobio-chan, y de eso ya había pasado meses considerables. Casi todos los días se sentía culpable por ello pero no tenía el valor suficiente. Nadie sabía porque desde el primer momento en que comenzó _aquello _con Kageyama, ambos habían acordado mantenerse ocultos.

O por lo menos Tooru así lo dijo porque no estaba suficientemente preparado para el qué dirán. Ambos eran hombres, compañeros y además rivales, ¿qué podía hacer en algo así salvo negarlo todo?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —como siempre, cuando no podía responder una pregunta simplemente contestaba con otra para ganar tiempo o desviar la atención inicial. La mayoría del tiempo funcionaba.

—Porque me he dado cuenta, ¡y no trates de cambiar el tema!

Bien, la mayoría del tiempo y con casi todas las personas salvo Iwa-chan. Él lo conocía demasiado bien para caer en algo tan sencillo como eso.

Oikawa se sentó en su lugar y volvió a observarlo. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios e intentó mirarlo de la manera más inocente que pudo, sin detonar su nerviosismo y rogando que no se diera cuenta de la verdad que ocultaba. Iwa-chan no era tonto, para nada, por eso mismo lo comprendía más que cualquier otra persona y su relación de amistad se había mantenido todos esos años sin flaquear en un solo instante. A pesar de sus peleas y golpes nunca dejaron de ser mejores amigos.

«Mayor razón para sentirme culpable», pensó con incomodidad.

—No cambio el tema.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto? —presionó Hajime mientras arreglaba un poco su posición porque comenzaba a sentirse adolorido de estar tanto tiempo sentado.

Tooru se pasó la lengua por sus labios salados, y respondió:

—Claro que no. No me gusta nadie, ¿por qué dices esas cosas, Iwa-chan? —comenzó a reírse mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

Hajime frunció el ceño y lo observó unos segundos más. Negó con la cabeza porque su amigo era idiota, el más grande de los idiotas del mundo, pero sí él ya no quería decir nada más entonces no podría presionarlo. Simplemente podía presenciar el error que estaba cometiendo en ese momento y que atuviera a las consecuencias que llegarían.

Estaba seguro que en el momento que Oikawa se diera cuenta sería demasiado tarde y él tendría que limpiar, nuevamente, los pedazos que comenzarían a romperse de su amigo.

…

El día en que llegarían los resultados de los exámenes de admisión, Oikawa vio a Tobio-chan. Ambos se juntaron en una cancha de volley que nadie utilizaba ese día frío. Estaba nublado y todos creerían que llovería pero a ambos les dio igual que algo así pasara. Ni si quiera estaban jugando, solo se encontraban sentados a un lado de la cancha y con la espalda apoyada en la reja de separación.

Se habían visto varias veces desde aquella pelea después del campeonato, pero siempre se sentía de una manera diferente y Oikawa creía que era cosa suya, tal vez él era quien se encontraba mal. Aun así intentaba ignorarlo y estar normal con Tobio-chan, pero cuando se acercaba para besarlo había una mirada en los ojos del contrario que lo hacían titubear y una sensación de incomodidad se acomodaba en su pecho al darse cuenta que los brazos de su pareja se quedaban quietos a sus costados. Ya no lo abrazaba y tampoco lo acercaba por el cuello de la camiseta.

Sentía que iba peor.

El día del cumpleaños de Tobio se encargó de encaminarse hasta su casa con un ramo de flores, un peluche y una pancarta de felicitación. Se paró afuera de su casa y cuando dieron las doce exactas lo llamó por teléfono. Por estar esperando creyó que no le contestaría y se colocó nervioso, pero al final atendió el teléfono y pidió que mirara por la ventana.

El menor se encontró con la sorpresa de su presencia y el gesto en su rostro fue suficiente para hacerlo sonreír de manera ancha.

Tobio-chan hizo que se escabullera dentro de su casa y ambos se encerraron en la habitación del menor. Oikawa todavía con la exaltación de la sorpresa que había salido de manera perfecta y Kageyama con su corazón acelerado por culpa de algo tan único que le había ocurrido. Tooru realmente podía ser un idiota cuando lo quería, perfectamente pudo haberlo saludado en el día si tanto quería, no se veía muy cómodo que anduviera en las calles a esa hora.

Ese día Oikawa había olvidado la pesada sensación que se hubo acomodado en su pecho todo ese tiempo y simplemente le susurro un feliz cumpleaños para no despertar a sus padres, quienes dormían al otro lado del pasillo. Kageyama le agradeció, también hablando bajo y su mirada pasó nerviosa de un lado a otro de su habitación. Ambos sentados en la cama, y entonces Oikawa se inclinó para besarlo.

La ropa terminó siendo rápidamente un obstáculo pero cuando _algo _pudo haber ocurrido, Tobio lo detuvo diciendo que no estaba listo para algo así y Oikawa podía verse cínico o intimidante (aunque Iwa-chan decía lo contrario) pero era un caballero que respetaba las decisiones de los demás. Por eso, a su propio pesar porque se había quedado con las ganas, simplemente asintió y le dio un beso en la frente para tranquilizarlo porque estaba bien, él no iba a presionarlo a hacer cosas por las cuales no se encontraba listo. Después de todo Oikawa era mayor de edad pero Tobio-chan seguía siendo menor y recién estaría pasando a segundo año. Podían hacerlo más adelante.

Aun así la sensación de pesar se volvió peor.

Ese día que se vieron Oikawa ya sabía que había sido aceptado en la universidad que quería en Tokio, lo cierto es que no lo esperaba porque de algún modo hacer el examen fue una broma. No había optado por beca deportiva y por eso no creía que realmente podría ingresar al lugar, hacerlo fue por petición de sus padres y hermana mayor. Fue una sorpresa cuando lo recibieron en el desayuno con abrazos y besos para felicitarlo. Esa no fue la única universidad que entraba en sus opciones pero era la mejor de todas. Sus padres asumieron que escogería aquella.

Además, según les habían contado, Iwa-chan también había sido admitido en una universidad en Tokio, no era la misma pero al menos estarían juntos en la ciudad. Ese detalle era agradecido por los padres de ambos porque estarían más tranquilos sabiendo que sus hijos no estaban solos enfrentando el gran cambio.

_Era _un día perfecto.

—¿Qué dijiste, Tobio-chan? —inquirió con la voz pastosa y titubeante. Sentía la garganta muy seca. A pesar de todas las señales que él mismo había sentido... simplemente eso se sentía muy mal.

—Creo que hay que tomarnos un tiempo… —repitió el menor en voz baja pero clara. Había estado pensando aquello mucho tiempo y las cosas partían porque, quizás, su relación no era tan estable como él pensaba. Oikawa, de manera sorprendente, era un buen novio (no podía decir nada en contra); lo trataba con cariño y era detallista en cosas que él mismo olvidaba a menudo, como el estúpido _mesiversario_ que para él era una reverenda estupidez pero Tooru seguía de manera fiel. A pesar de todo estaba cansado de sentirse oculto y había algo que insistía en recordarle que su relación no llegaría a ningún lado porque no era tan fuerte—¿Vas a ir a la universidad en Tokio, no? Pues, sería buena idea que ambos pensáramos las cosas con claridad.

—¿Estás terminando conmigo el día en que me aceptaron en la universidad super difícil? —susurró Tooru sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y con una risa nerviosa aflorando de sus labios. De todo lo que había escuchado lo único que se le habían grabado eran esas asquerosas palabras que en tantas ocasiones había escuchado, porque él podía conseguir novias en varias ocasiones pero siempre terminaban con él. Había creído que con Tobio-chan se volvería diferente, pero parecía que no.

—No es terminar, es tomarnos un tiempo.

A oídos de Oikawa, era lo mismo.

…

El día en que terminó por mudarse a Tokio no se sentía ni bien y tampoco mal, sino indiferente. Tobio no lo había despedido salvo por enviarle un mensaje a su celular deseándole buena suerte pero no pudo sino apretar los labios para evitar llorar al darse cuenta de lo frío que se leía eso, cuando antes le ponía alguna carita para darle más expresión a lo que decía. A veces incluso un corazón.

—Oye-

—Estoy bien, Iwa-chan, vamos —cortó las palabras de su amigo mientras guardaba rápidamente su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón y se subía al auto de sus padres. Los dos se acomodaron en los asientos de atrás, escuchando como sus progenitores hablaban más emocionados que ellos acerca de la nueva experiencia y no dejaban de recordarles qué debían hacer para cada cosa porque ahora se encargarían de cocinar, lavar y limpiar.

Las madres eran las más preocupadas.

Iwaizumi miró a Oikawa, quien tenía el semblante perdido, no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que su relación secreta había terminado. Él nunca se lo mencionó pero estaría mintiendo si negara los momentos en que captó cómo se besaba con Kageyama.

Le hubiera gustado decirle "Te lo dije", pero como era su mejor amigo y lo quería, no lo hizo.

…

Le tomó un mes desde que comenzó sus clases en la universidad el darse cuenta que extrañaba a Kageyama, dos meses lo _mucho_ que lo extrañaba, seis que lo necesitaba, ocho que había sido un idiota por la manera en que se comportó con él, nueve el intentar localizarlo pero sin mucho éxito porque se sentía avergonzado de sus acciones, diez el superarlo y doce meses tratar de olvidarlo.

Al año siguiente de su "tiempo" con Kageyama, cuando sentía que debía olvidarlo y poco a poco lo estaba logrando, llegaron las festividades. Con Iwa-chan tomaron un tren bala para viajar a Miyagi de vuelta y visitar a sus familias. Todo el camino Oikawa no pudo dejar de pensar acerca de Tobio y aunque había dado todo de sí para continuar su vida, la pequeña sugerencia de que quizás su "tiempo" podría terminar lo invadía a cada momento.

—Tranquilízate, hombre —le dijo Iwa-chan, quien tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro para poder dormir aunque sea un poco pero con tanto que se removía su compañero, no podía tomar una siesta.

—Lo siento.

Cuando estuvieron allá, durante toda su estancia no lo vio en ni una sola ocasión excepto una vez, a la lejanía. Estaba con el Chibi-chan y a pesar del ceño fruncido tan típico de él (seguramente lo estaba regañando por algo) se le veía feliz, de una manera muy diferente a cuando estaban juntos. No pudo acercarse y lo único que hizo fue seguir su camino.

Al final volvió de la misma manera en que llegó: en silencio.

* * *

**Óleos.**

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque Yoyogi, era mitad de verano y el sudor corría por su frente. Pudo haberse puesto de pie para ir a comprar un helado barato pero lo cierto es que había gastado todo su efectivo en eso, ahora lo único que podía hacer era agonizar en la sombra. Decían que el verano en Tokio era demasiado caluroso, pues esas palabras se quedaban cortas a lo que realmente sentía. Era como si hubieran encendido un horno en su máxima potencia.

Unos chicos que parecían tener catorce años pasaron corriendo frente a él con una pelota de volley entre las manos. Observarlos tan energéticos en esas condiciones mientras se derretía en su lugar le hizo sentir extrañamente viejo y un ataque de pánico le invadió la cabeza. Lo cierto era que estaba más paranoico de lo usual con la edad porque esa misma mañana había encontrado su primera cana., Iwa-chan estuvo a punto de tomar una fotografía pero por suerte fue más rápido que él.

Pensar en envejecer también le recordó a su sobrino, quien ahora era un adolescente en todo ámbito y un dolor de cabeza peor. Jugaba volley como armador, lo cual le generaba un ligero orgullo porque era cosa suya.

Solo tenía veintidós años, seguía siendo joven.

«Pensar y categorizarme a mí mismo como "joven" ya es actitud de abuelo».

Suspiró de manera sonora y observó en dirección al grupo de chicos que practicaban con ímpetu. La pelota volaba de un lado a otro y entre tanto observarlos le llegó una puñalada de nostalgia por esos años, aunque terminó recordando algo que creía tenía bien olvidado en su cabeza.

Recordó los ojos azules de Tobio-chan y como el _tiempo _que se había tomado, al final simplemente fue un _terminemos_.

No podía sentirse sorprendido de eso, no más, ya era un adulto y lo había superado. Años habían transcurrido desde ese suceso. Si comenzaba a lloriquear por cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado no tenía más opción que sentir lástima por sí mismo. De hecho, era extraño que justo en ese momento se encontrara recordado a Tobio-chan y la única explicación lógica era el haber visto a esos chicos jugando volley. Uno de ellos hacía las mismas expresiones de concentración que el menor cuando jugaba y la manera en que arrugaba el ceño era casi idéntica, sólo que ese niño no se veía tan huraño como el verdadero Tobio.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el recuerdo envuelto en polvo.

No extrañaba a su ex, ex, ex novio. Claro que no. Estaba superado y completamente enterrado en su interior. Ahora que lo pensaba no podía extrañarse, parecía que sus relaciones aunque cayeran del cielo estaban destinadas al fracaso porque su pareja siempre terminaba con él. Debería estar acostumbrado a eso y lo cierto era que después de su kohai se había vuelto más frío para esas cosas.

No estaba pensando en él…

Aunque… ¿por qué sentía que la persona que caminaba por el sendero del parque, a unos cuantos metros de él, era exactamente igual a Tobio-chan?

…

En el departamento Hajime tocaba la guitarra, la cual había aprendido hace mucho a manejar de una manera bastante genial, de vez en cuando sentía una punzada de envidia pero rápidamente se le pasaba. Él entró a la estancia sacándose los zapatos de manera desordenada y en el camino se quitó su propia playera para cambiarla por una blanca ya sucia con manchas de diversos colores. Se saludaron de manera amigable, como siempre hacían, Iwa-chan no detuvo la canción y él simplemente se instaló frente al taburete con el lienzo a medio utilizar para luego tomar sus acuarelas.

Así habían aprendido a quitar el estrés sin tener que recurrir al volley porque, a pesar del dolor en su pecho y lo fuerte depresión que sufrió en esos momentos, la lesión en su rodilla empeoró al punto en que no podía seguir jugando.

Iwa-chan tocaba la guitarra y él pintaba.

Sinceramente no lo hacía _fabuloso _pero por lo menos podía dibujar el perfil de las personas y algo quedaba bonito. Normalmente los cuadros que terminaba se los regalaba a su madre, amigos, vecino, al vago de la esquina o como cuña de puerta, la cosa es que el pincel que tenía en su mano se movía sin nada que lo atorara. Cuando estaba aburrido y quería sentirse como los artistas franceses tan conocidos por el mundo del arte, fingía que él mismo pintaba bien e intentaba hacer retratos de personas. Usaba acuarela porque le parecía cómodo el aspecto en que quedaba.

El departamento siempre tenía el ligero aroma a pintura por su culpa pero Iwa-chan no lo regañaba, después de todo él no decía nada por lo mucho que utilizaba la guitarra.

—Iwa-chan.

—¿Ah?

Después de escucharlo unos segundos pudo diferenciar que la canción que se encontraba tocando era _Come as you are_ de Nirvana. No sabía si era cosa del destino o una broma de parte de su mejor amigo, pero lo segundo se escuchaba levemente poco probable así que descartó esa idea.

Éste le lanzó una mirada, cuestionándolo, pero sin dejar de tocar las notas. Durante unos momentos se quedó ensimismado observando la manera en que los dedos cambiaban las notas de manera tan hábil. Él más de una vez había intentado tocar algo, pero Iwa-chan no tenía mucha paciencia y carecía de constancia para seguir intentándolo, además le lastimaba la yema de los dedos.

—¿Crees en el destino, Iwa-chan? —inquirió volteándose en su asiento y todavía con la paleta de colores en la mano.

—¿Estoy tocando Nirvana y me pregunta eso?

—Lo digo en serio.

—Caray, _te notas_ serio, ¿ocurrió algo? —Hajime era de esa manera, cuando la pregunta le parecía retorcida contestaba con otra pregunta para que diera explicaciones a su cuestionamiento principal. Si se sentía convencido de lo que dijera y probara que no se encontraba perdiendo el tiempo con él, respondía, sino se ganaba un moretón nuevo—Te ves nervioso.

Negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que vi un fantasma… —susurró en su lugar.

—¿Estas dopado? No sé si te estas escuchando a ti mismo mientras hablas.

—Un fantasma del pasado —Vale. Eso se escuchaba muy cursi a sus propios oídos pero no tenía otra forma de decirlo sin ser muy directo. No quería tocar el tema pero debía hacerlo, y no contaba con nadie más salvo su mejor amigo porque él era la única persona en el planeta con la cual podía contar, a pesar de todo—. Ya sabes, creo que vi-

—¿Te encontraste con tu ex? —Soltó de pronto con un rostro inexpresivo—Ya sabes qué dijimos al respecto, lo ensayamos varias veces; si se te acercaba diciendo "Olvídame" tú le debías contestar "Hace mucho" o si te soltaba algo como "Borra mi número, ya no lo necesitas" tú tenías que contestarle "¿Quién eres?", no me vengas con esa cara. Lo siento, pero no era buena persona.

Mientras Iwa-chan soltaba todo eso él lo único que pudo hacer fue contener la risa. No podía creer que realmente se habían quedado hasta las cuatro de la madrugada practicando el supuesto encuentro con la maquiavélica ex. Nunca se tomaban tantas molestias pero ese fue un caso especial porque, mientras seguían de novios, la chica en cuestión tuvo el descaro de intentar jugar con los dos. Fue una vez que la había traído al departamento para tontear un rato en privado. Hajime estaba en su propia habitación, quizás tocando la guitarra o leyendo en su cama, ni si quiera estaba seguro de eso. Él había tenido que salir a comprar algo a la tienda que quedaba en la otra cuadra, pero su en ese entonces novia dijo que estaba muy cansada para ir. Al final cuando vuelve se encuentra con que estaba siendo infiel con su mejor amigo, en su propia casa y en la habitación de Iwa-chan.

En ningún momento lo culpó a él, porque ambos se conocían y habían hecho un pacto de sangre cuando renacuajos así que se apoyaban en todo, y claramente pudo observar el momento en que la chica se arrimó a él.

Desde su punto de vista el acoso sexual era evidente y Hajime fue la víctima.

Había quedado demasiado sorprendido.

—¡No! No la vi a ella, por favor, Iwa-chan —refunfuñó con rapidez, haciendo que un poco de pintura goteara al suelo.

—¿Y?

—Creo que vi a Tobio-chan —confesó en un murmullo seco. Hajime en ese momento terminó de tocar la canción y le quedó observando sin mostrar ninguna señal de vida en el rostro. El reloj de pared se apoderaba con su ligero _tic-tac_. Carraspeó en su lugar y se encontró añadiendo—: N-No estoy seguro, de todas formas, ¡quizás fue mi imaginación o lo confundí! Ya sabes, todos los días se puede encontrar personas morenas con ojos azules.

Su amigo chasqueó la lengua. Afinó la guitarra y en todo ese proceso lo único que pudo hacer fue retorcerse en su lugar por la impaciencia. Probó unos cuantos acordes. Lo único que dijo al final fue:

—Sabía que no lo habías olvidado.

La siguiente canción que le presentó fue _Norwegian Wood_ de The Beatles. Ahí podía decir que quizás sí lo estaba haciendo aposta.

Hizo un puchero y se volvió al lienzo, preparándose para continuar con el rostro que tenía a medio hacer.

—Te equivocas.

Quizás no era tan normal su favoritismo a pintar chicas con ojos azules y cabello negro.

…

Un día la bomba cayó de golpe.

Se lo encontró en el café de segunda en el cual trabajaba, y no iba solo. Iba acompañado del Chibi-chan, quien seguía casi igual desde la última vez que lo vio salvo que su cabello era más desordenado, estaba un poco más alto y, para su mayor sorpresa, usaba _pierciengs _en la oreja, y una chica rubia bastante mona. Los tres parecían estar conversando de un tema normal. El Chibi-chan tenía a la chica rubia agarrada de la mano y sus dedos estaban entrelazados, así que pudo deducir que eran pareja (uno no sujeta una mano amiga de esa forma).

Se sentaron en la mesa ubicada en la esquina, junto a la ventana que daba a la calle.

Por mala suerte tuvo que atenderlos y ahí fue cuando se vieron. Sus ojos se encontraron y fue evidente el reconocimiento en cada uno. Por su lado sintió una punzada de incomodidad en el pecho, que esperaba no se hubiera transmitido a su cara, pero Tobio-chan era algo imposible de leer.

—¡El Gran rey! —exclamó el Chibi-chan mientras saltaba en su asiento por la sorpresa. Seguía llamándole por ese ridículo apodo a pesar de que en su último año su equipo los había vencido.

—Buenas —saludó con su mejor sonrisa.

Lo único que intercambio con Tobio, además del saludo y la orden, fue un juego de miradas que no se detuvo hasta que el trío salió por la puerta y él se encontraba diciendo junto al dueño "Vuelva pronto".

…

El "pronto" se convirtió en una semana y media después.

Estaba volviendo de la cocina con una bandeja que llevaba las órdenes de los demás clientes cuando lo divisó en la misma mesa que había utilizado con sus amigos. Parecía muy concentrado observando por la ventana pero algo le dijo dentro de sí que quizá lo estaba vigilado por el reflejo de ésta. De todos modos intentó actuar de manera natural. Dejó las órdenes donde debía y luego fue a atenderlo.

—Buenas, Tobio-chan —saludó con la libreta en la mano listo para escribir la orden. Ahora que podía inspeccionarlo se daba cuenta que su apariencia era casi la misma desde la última vez que lo vio, solo era más maduro y alto pero sus ojos azules eran los mismos al igual que su cabello negro—. ¿Qué deseas ordenar?

—Eh… un café.

—¿Sólo eso? —musitó con desilusión porque así podría tener mayor oportunidad para hablar con él—Hmp, vale. Ya te lo traigo.

Se dio vuelta y caminó en dirección a la cocina. No llegó ni a la mitad de su recorrido cuando la voz de Tobio-chan lo detuvo. Se quedó en su lugar y miró sobre su hombro con curiosidad. A través de la luz que se colaba por el vidrio pudo divisar color en sus mejillas. Le pareció bastante adorable, igual que antes.

—Oikawa-san, te… te ves bien.

…

Se encontraron varias veces más porque Tobio-chan iba a su café casi todos los días. No era a propósito, refunfuñaba él, era porque el lugar le quedaba cerca de su universidad y el tiempo de ventana que le daban entre una clase y otra no era suficiente para ir más lejos. Todo era cosa de comodidad y él simplemente fue amable, por una vez, y fingió creerle. Aunque quizás se estaba emocionado demasiado por algo tan simple como eso porque todavía existía la posibilidad de que no mintiera pero le gustaba imaginar que iba por él.

No le gustaba admitirlo en voz alta pero el calor en su pecho cada vez que lo divisaba entrar por la puerta no podía ignorarlo.

Con el tiempo comenzaron a conversar más, primero como conocidos con un pasado en común y luego como amigos, todo muy normal. Se enteró que estaba estudiando en Tokio con una beca deportiva junto a Hinata. La chica que lo estaba acompañando esa primera vez que entró al café era Yachi, una amiga y antigua manager de Karasuno (por eso le parecía conocida de algo), por cosas del destino era la novia de Hinata desde el último año de instituto. Ella estudiaba diseño, Chibi-chan gastronomía y su propia carrera no la especificó, sólo dijo:

—Por ahora lo importante es seguir entrenando.

Típico de un genio como él.

Según lo que contaba compartía piso con Hinata. Ahí él le comentó que era lo mismo en su caso, solo que con Iwa-chan. La adorable Yachi no estudiaba en Tokio con ellos, sino que iba a una universidad más cerca de casa pero normalmente viajaba para visitarlos o en casos contrarios Hinata volvía a Miyagi.

—¿Y tú, Tobio-chan? ¿No tienes a nadie? —preguntó en uno de sus recesos en los cuales podía sentarse cómodamente frente al menor y conversaban de manera más calmada. Los cuarenta y cinco minutos que tenía para él se le hacían muy cortos para su gusto porque siempre era arrancado de la conversación de manera abrupta.

—Nadie —sacudió la cabeza.

Ese día Tooru saludó a Iwa-chan con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo de oso.

…

Dos meses después de comenzar a conversar Tooru se encontró pidiéndole a Tobio-chan que lo esperara cuando saliera de trabajar porque tenía algo importante que decirle. Éste se sorprendió pero aceptó.

Lo cierto es que había terminado conversando con Hajime al respecto y después de una intensa discusión dedujeron una sola cosa. Le tomó varios días aceptarlo y asumir que quien se había equivocado en la antigua relación había sido él y también fue la principal causa de que no hubiera funcionado como quería.

—Eres demasiado arrogante y egocéntrico. Piensa un poco cómo funcionan las relaciones, idiota, son dos personas juntas —le dijo Hajime perdiendo la paciencia. Lo gracioso era que él se encontraba dándole esa clase de consejos. Cuando sacó a relucir ese hecho su amigo simplemente le golpeó en la cabeza y después dijo—: Yo he estado super bien en una relación por un poco más de un año. Para que sepas.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Y por qué _yo_ no sabía, Iwa-chan?

—¿Presentártela y que luego me robes a mi novia? ¡No, gracias!

Cuando llegó su hora de salida fue al vestuario para cambiarse a la velocidad de la luz el uniforme del café y usar su ropa normal. Salió despidiéndose de sus compañeros y jefe a medias. Le sonrió a Tobio-chan, quien sin decir nada se levantó de su lugar y ambos salieron del acogedor recinto. Una vez en la calle caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza poco concurrida. Lo cierto es que en su interior se sentía nervioso como nunca antes en su vida. Lo detuvo frente a una pileta de agua y estuvo a punto de sujetarle las manos cuando recordó que no sería apropiado.

Era un romántico de clóset, la verdad.

«Sólo dilo», imaginó que le diría Hajime, y funcionó porque su voz comenzó a fluir sola:

—Tobio-chan —su nombre fue lo único que salió sin titubeo ya que el nerviosismo en su voz no pudo ser disimulado—¿P-Podemos intentarlo de nuevo? Ya sabes… sobre nosotros dos como pareja. A-Ahora soy diferente y me gustaría probártelo. Te compensare. Esta vez realmente voy muy en serio —en su cabeza se escuchaba más _cool _que decirlo en voz alta. Era casi como el dialogo cliché de una película romántica. Nunca más confiaría en Iwa-chan con esas cosas, veía muchos doramas, shojos y películas basura. Su excusa era que a su novia le _fascinaban _y le obligaba a ver todo eso.

E Iwa-chan era un "buen novio" así que no podía negarse.

—Hmp-

Tobio-chan titubeó unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos.

No dijo que sí pero tampoco se negó.

Tooru comenzaba a creer que las películas cliché no eran solo basura, después de todo.

…

El primer día lo fue a buscar a su universidad, el segundo hizo lo mismo pero en el camino se encargó de hacerle preguntas amables acerca de cómo fue su día para que se diera cuenta que se preocupaba por él, el tercer día lo invitó a comer, a la semana le había pedido el teléfono y le mandaba mensajes para desearle buenos días, tres semanas después le regalaba un ramo de flores, al mes siguiente lo abrazaba, dos meses después lo invitó a su primera cita oficial después de su _tiempo_, tres meses transcurrieron cuando le robó un beso mientras se encontraba distraído.

Seis meses pasaron para que aceptara ir a su departamento solo a pasar el rato de la manera más inocente posible. Esa vez le mostró sus pinturas y le habló de sus razones para usar acuarelas. Tobio-chan dijo entonces:

—Pero el color no es tan nítido como otras.

—Esos son los óleos o acrílicos.

A mitad del sexto mes lo sujetaba de la mano sin que éste se arrancara de él.

En total le tomó ciento ochenta y seis días logar conquistarlo o por lo menos reconquistarlo. Por su lado no tenía que ser adivino para darse cuenta que estaba enamorado hasta los pies de Tobio-chan, eso era lo primero que tuvo que asumir con Iwa-chan cuando toda aquella travesía comenzó.

En el atardecer del día ciento ochenta y siete lo llevó a una cita al parque Ueno y le dio su primer beso oficial que fue correspondido. Todo el día fue completamente atento a él y se dio cuenta que no lo hacía para impresionarlo, sino simplemente por naturalidad, quería que estuviera bien. Durante el camino por el lugar lo tomó de la mano sin interesarle las miradas ajenas, fueron al zoológico, le compró chucherías para comer y cuando el sol se estaba poniendo se inclinó en dirección.

Siempre había escuchado acerca de los fuegos artificiales que se siente al besar a la persona que es para ti. Tu media naranja o hilo rojo, como sea que le digan, alma gemela o cursilerías parecidas. Jamás había sentido nada igual hasta que volvió a besar a Tobio de esa manera. En el pasado lo había hecho varias veces pero no fue hasta que su presencia le faltó y luego la recuperó con mucho esfuerzo que realmente se dio cuenta del valor que tenía.

Cuando se separaron ambos estaban sonrojados pero Tobio más que nada. Tenían sus manos unidas y descansó su frente en la de él. Pronto tendría que volver y notó que ambos estaban esperando la pregunta que debía hacer ahí mismo.

—Tobio-chan, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Lo cierto es que era la primera vez que se esforzaba tanto por una persona y la felicidad que eso le trajo no podía compararse.

Ese día cuando lo dejó en la puerta de su edificio lo acercó para susurrarle el "te amo" que tenía atrapado en la garganta desde el comienzo de su historia y con los años había evolucionado.

…

Sábado en la mañana. Al día siguiente cumplirían su aniversario de dos años y Tooru se encontraba impaciente. Se despertó como todos los días, abrazando por la cintura a Tobio-chan y besándole la frente para molestarlo porque se veía muy cómodo durmiendo en su cama. Estuvo haciéndole cosquillas y tironeando mechones de su cabello hasta que éste no tuvo más opción que despegar los ojos.

—Buenos días, Tobio-chan —saludó Oikawa para juntar sus labios.

Él estaba sin camisa y así se destapó para luego ponerse de pie en su habitación. Tobio-chan iba vestido con una sudadera suya que le quedaba a la perfección porque sus tallas eran iguales. Aun así no podía evitar pensar que se veía adorable con el cabello desordenado, unas ligeras ojeras, marcas en el cuello y la huella de la almohada todavía en la mejilla.

—Te ves horrible —dijo con su sonrisa de siempre, porque el molestarlo era algo que adoraba hacer. Le gustaba ver los gestos que hacía al estar molesto.

—Cállate —refunfuñó en respuesta lanzándole una almohada.

Oikawa caminó por el pasillo del departamento para ir a hacer el desayuno. Ese día Iwa-chan no estaba porque se había ido de viaje con su novia infinita. Lo cierto es que estaba feliz de que su mejor amigo lo estuviera y era muy adorable ver cómo se comportaba tan amable con esa chica. Ella era una hippie que parecía sacada de los mismos años ochenta y por eso mismo no se sorprendió cuando ambos entraron al departamento una vez con Iwa-chan llevando un collar del signo de la paz en el cuello.

—Hala, ¿y por qué no lo dibujaste en la guitarra? —preguntó él en esa ocasión.

Para su sorpresa Hajime no fue quien respondió.

—Oikawa-kun, esa guitarra significa la amistad entre ustedes dos. No sería ideal que fuera arruinada por la relación amorosa. Si va a ser marcada con algo debería ser con un símbolo que los representara a ambos y la vida que han compartido —respondió la chica con dulzura, completamente filosófica y confiada de sus propias palabras.

Desde ese momento a Oikawa le cayó bien y el día en que Hajime sacó la guitarra frente a él casi se puso a llorar de la emoción al darse cuenta que tenía dibujado en blanco para contrastar una pelota que reconocía como de volley y la cabeza de un alien.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

—Oikawa-san.

—Ya estará el desayuno —respondió mientras ponía el agua para servir el café en una taza y se encargaba de las tostadas.

Cuando estuvo listo ambos se acurrucaron en el sillón del living para comer tranquilos. Oikawa se quemó la lengua y Tobio se rio a su costa. Como venganza le mordió ligeramente el cuello, haciendo que se sonrojara y le gritara que era un tonto. Parlotearon un poco de cosas sin importancia y sobre qué podían hacer hoy. Luego se quedaron en silencio y la mirada del menor se desvió al taburete que su novio utilizaba para posicionar los lienzos.

Ladeó la cabeza y arrugó la nariz en concentración.

—Se ve diferente —musitó.

Tooru le pasó un brazo por los hombros para acercarlo a él y dejar que se apoyara en su pecho. Le besó la cabeza, luego la frente y al final terminó murmurando en su oído con voz cariñosa:

—Sí, es que comencé a pintar con óleo, queda más bonito.

…

_"Nuestra primera pintura juntos fue a acuarela; transparente y con tonos delicados._

_Ahora nos convertiremos en un cuadro al óleo para perdurar en el tiempo."_

* * *

**NA: **

Nitta les desea un feliz San Valentin, ¡no me vengan con sus cosas románticas que también es el día de la amistad! Como sea, ¡abrazos para ustedes! Y nada más que decir salvo que todos están invitados a unirse al club de las parejas no-populares, tenemos de todo; galletas, té y hablamos del manga los días martes.

(Nitta, deja el spam).


End file.
